Ashley's Mother 3 Adventure
by lozzadozza89
Summary: Ashley is the younger sister of Lucas and Claus. This basically follows the same plot as Mother 3 but with a new character added into the story which is Ashley herself.
1. Chapter 1

Three year old Twins, Lucas and Claus where sitting in the room with their dad Flint, listening to the screaming coming from the next room and the screams where coming from the mother of the twins and wife of Flint Hinawa who was giving birth to their third child, a little girl.

"When will the baby be here?" Lucas asked "she been in momma's tummy forever."

"She's coming right now" Flint replied "you'll just need to be patient." There came another scream from the room next door, causing Claus to put his tiny hands over her ears.

"How is the baby going to come out?" Lucas asked "will she come out of momma's belly button?"

"That's dumb, she's gonna come out of her butt" Claus stated "all babies come out of their momma's butts." As the twins continued to debate about how their baby sister was going to make an entrance, Tessie the local emerged from the other room and immedietly, Flint darted over to her, asking how Hinawa and the baby were as the Twins followed behind.

"She and the baby are doing fine Mr. Flint" Tessie replied "you can go in a see her and your daughter if you like." Flint and the boys entered the room where there on the bed sat Hinawa, holding a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Is that our new sister?" Claus asked, pointing at the tiny wriggling figure which lay in Hinawa's arms "can I see her." Flint lifted both boys onto to bed so that they could get a closer look at the new addition to their family. She was a tiny little thing with Rosy red cheeks, tufts of brown hair and her tiny hands where clamped into fists.

"She's perfect" Flint stated, planting a kiss on the newborn's forehead "just like her mother."

"Did she really live inside your tummy?" Lucas asked.

"That's right, she did" Hinawa replied "she has been living in mommy's tummy until it got too cramped for her to live in there any longer." The twins looked at their new baby sister as she wriggled inside the blanket that she was wrapped in.

"We'll have to think of a name for her" Flint pointed out "otherwise we'll be calling her baby for the rest of her life." The twins giggled as their parents discussed names for the newborn.

"What about Ashley" Hinawa suggested " I've always liked that name, it's the name I was always going to pick if I was to have a little girl." After some discussion, they decided to name the new baby girl Ashley.

"When do we get to play with her?" Claus asked "can we play with her now."

"Not right now" Hinawa chuckled "she's too little to play just yet. When she get's bigger you'll be able to play with her."

"Fiiiine" The older twin whined, flopping back on the bed "but she'd better get bigger quick." For the rest of that evening, the family took it in turns to hold baby Ashley with Flint telling the boys to be careful when their turn came to hold her.

"Why do we have to hold her head?" Lucas asked as Hinawa placed baby Ashley in his arms, making sure that the three year old was supporting the newborn's head.

"Because she isn't strong enough to hold her head up on her own just yet" Flint explained as Claus sat next to Lucas to get another look at the new baby and both parents found it adorable to see their two boys with their new sister.

"I can't believe we've got three beautiful children" Hinawa stated as she and Flint watched their boys gazing at baby Ashley, both of them giggling as she waved her tiny arms around before Claus pulled a look of disgust and turned to his parents

"I think she pooped" he stated "it's very stinky!" Hinawa chuckled as she took the newborn from the boys to change her nappy as Flint sat with the boys, asking them if they'll be great big brothers to Ashley.

"If anyone tries to hurt our sister, I'll kick them up the butt" Claus declared, doing a kicking motion with his legs "I'll tell them that no one is allowed to hurt our sister."

"I'll just tell them to leave her alone if some bad person does try and hurt her" Lucas stated. Flint couldn't help but smile, knowing that the twins were going to be great big brothers to Ashley.

~X~

Seven years later

A little girl with shoulder length brown hair in pigtails sat on the grass somewhere in them mountains, watching as a red haired boy who appeared to be around two or three years older than herself ran towards a large dinosaur like creature, slamming into it.

"Does it hurt when you do that?" she asked.

"Not really Ash" Claus replied "you know the Dragos are tame creatures. They wouldn't harm a fly." Ashley then watched as her brother ran into the Drago yet again only to fall to the ground after hitting the creature.

"Claus" Ashley yelled, scrambling to her feet and running to where her Ten year old brother had fallen to see he had been knocked out and she knelt beside him, trying to wake him up "wake up Claus, wake up." Suddenly, Claus opened his eyes and began tickling the Seven year old girl in the stomach, causing her to collapse onto the floor in fits of giggles before standing up and playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" she complained "I thought you were dead then."

"Hmpth, it's gonna take more than a Drago to kill me" Claus bragged "I'm as tough as nails." Ashley rolled her eyes before turning to the house in the distance which belonged to Alec, father of Hinawa and grandpa to Claus, Lucas and Ashley.

"Do you think Lucas might wanna play with the Dragos too?" she suggested "I want him to see the babies but he's still in bed because he's lazy."

"Well let's go wake him up then" Claus stated, taking his sister by the hand before the two children ran up to the house where Hinawa was sitting at the table reading. Claus ran upstairs to wake Lucas up whilst Ashley stood waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"You kids having fun?" Hinawa asked Ashley.

"Yeah Mommy" Ashley replied " we've been playing with the Dragos and their babies." She then headed upstairs to see Claus emerging from the bathroom carrying a glass of water and had a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" Ashley questioned, folding her arms.

"I can't get Lucas to wake up so I'm using a slightly creative method to get him to wake up" Claus replied with a smirk before sneaking over to where Lucas was sleeping, placed the glass of water on the bedside table as Ashley watched, giggling as he lifted the sleeping boy's hand placed it in the ice cold water.

"Whaaaaaa" Lucas yelled as he woke up "what are you doing?"

"You've been in bed all morning" Claus replied "you gotta come and play with the Dragos, they brought their babies over."

"And they're really cute" Ashley added as she grabbed Lucas's arm, pulling him out of bed before he got a chance to wake up properly "come on, hurry." The three children headed back downstairs with Ashley dragging Lucas along whilst Claus raced straight back outside.

"Oh good morning Mr. Sleepyhead Lucas" Hinawa said "Claus and Ashley have been up for a while this morning playing with the Dragos. Are you going to play too."

"I guess so if Claus and Ashley want me to" Lucas replied as his younger sister eagerly tugged on his arm, wanting him to play outside.

"Well if you are going to play, I suggest changing out of your pyjamas" Hinawa stated before turning to Ashley " Ashley sweetheart, let go of your brother's arm so he can go upstairs and change." Ashley nodded and released Lucas from her grip so that he could go up and change and when he finished getting changed, he and his little sister went outside to find their Grandpa Alec out on the front lawn.

"Oh so you're up sleepyhead" he said to Lucas "Well today's the day you're heading home, I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too Grandpa" Ashley replied "it's been real fun. Well we're gonna play with the Dragos now." She took Lucas's hand and took him to where the Dragos were and they saw Claus ramming into the larger Drago yet again.

"Are you still ramming into those Dragos?" she asked before turning to her other brother "he's been doing this all morning."

"Now i'm getting kinda beat" Claus replied, catching his breath "why don't you try ramming into a Drago Lucas. I asked Ashley if she wanted to try it but she claims it's not very Lady like" he pronounced "Lady like" in a posh feminine voice.

"Well it isn't" Ashley retorted, folding her arms and sticking her tongue out at Claus who gladly returned the gesture before trying to persuade Lucas to try and ram into the Drago before Alec came to intervene.

"Claus, Lucas doesn't know how to ram into a Drago" the old man pointed out "why don't you show him an example and then see if he wants to try it for himself." With a look of pure concentration, Claus slowly walked backwards until he stopped and ran towards the large Dinosaur like creature and collided into it and the Drago playfully fell to the floor, acting hurt before getting up.

"See, that's all you need to do, it's dead easy" Claus stated "Okay Lucas, you give it a try." With a nervous laugh, Lucas slowly walked backwards away from the Drago as his two siblings watched and with a deep breath, ran towards the Drago that Claus had rammed into to and collided into it with the Drago yet again playing dead.

"See, it's pretty easy once you get the hang of it" Claus implied "and they'll like it more if you run into them more." The three children spent a good few hours playing with the Dragos and their babies until Hinawa called them in for lunch.

"What's for lunch Mommy?" Ashley asked as the three siblings sat down at the kitchen table and Hinawa set their lunch out in front of them.

"Omlettes, awesome" Claus cheered before taking large mouthfuls of the family's favourite food.

"Slow down Claus or you'll choke" Hinawa warned her oldest child as he quickly shoved huge amounts of omelette into his mouth "you're just like your father. Now after we've done eating, we need to get ready to leave so we can head through the forest before night falls."

"Oh come on now, you don't have to leave so soon" Alec stated "the forest is that safe I bet Ashley could make it through their by herself and maybe even Lucas." Lucas gave a nervous chuckle whilst Hinawa implied that she wanted to be home by nightfall before she began writing a letter and being the curious Seven year old that she was, Ashley peered over to her mother.

"Who are you writing to Mommy?" she asked.

"Daddy, I'm telling him about our time we had up here and that we'll be home by this evening" Hinawa replied.

"I've missed Daddy being here with us, why don't you suggest that he come up here the next time" Ashley suggest and Hinawa agreed with the little girl's idea before writing Ashley's idea on the letter and once she finished writing the letter, she went out onto the front lawn with the letter and attached it to the leg of a carrier pigeon.

"Can I sent it?" Ashley asked from next to her. The little girl had followed Hinawa outside shortly after she went to send the letter and with a smile, she handed her daughter the carrier pigeon who happily released it into the air and it flew off into the sky.

"Do you think it will know where to take the letter?" Ashley wondered.

"Well, carrier pigeons are pretty smart" Hinawa replied "so I'm pretty sure it'll know where to take the letter." As the pair of them where about to head back indoors, a dark round shaped object flew over them, playing what sounded like marching kind of music which sounded pretty clear when it was above them but appeared to fade as the dark object flew off in the distance.

"What was that Mommy?" Ashley asked, looking up at Hinawa with a curious expression "I've never seen anything like that before."

"I'm not sure honey but let's get inside, we need to get ready to leave before it get's dark." Mother and Daughter headed back inside whilst in the distance, small explosions could be heard and smoke slowly began rising from behind the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

As smoke from the Sunshine forest began to rise higher and higher, the residents that lived in the small village of tazmily came out of their houses after seeing the smoke and flames coming from the forest. Thomas, the person who ran the local store came racing out and ran down to the farm house where Flint, Hinawa and their three children lived, banging on the door as soon as he reached it.

"Flint, you gotta come quick, the sunshine forest is on fire, we need your help" Thomas yelled as he banged on the door whilst the family's pet dog, Boney began to bark as Flint emerged from the house.

"What do you mean the forest is on fire?" he asked.

"Well I looked out the window and I saw smoke and flames coming from over there" Thomas explained, almost panicking "hurry up." Thomas grabbed Flint by the arm, dragging him into the village whist in the middle of the forest, a young boy who looked to be the same age as the twins was sitting upstairs, peering out the window when he suddenly smelt something and looked to see smoke slowly rising up the staircase.

"Oh no" he whimpered as he ran to the staircase to see the fire had spread into the house and was slowly creeping up the stairs causing the young boy to run to the window.

"Help, someone, Dad, anyone, help me" he yelled as tears began pouring out of his eyes whilst up in the mountains, Hinawa and the Children where making their way back when they saw the forest up in flames.

"Oh lord" Hinawa mumbled as the smoke rose in the air "how could this have happened."

"How are we going to get back?" Lucas asked, it was impossible for them to trek through the forest which was the only way back to tazmily village whilst Ashley had noticed two people in uniforms wearing strange helmets at the bottom of the cliff, one of them looking around as if he was checking that no one was watching whilst the other opened up a box and some strange insect like creatures flew out and began lighting fires along the way.

"Mommy look" Ashley said, pointing down at the bottom of the cliff only for the two strange people to turn around to see the seven year old girl at the top of the cliff pointing down at them and she saw that the helmets they wore resembled that of a pig "pig people." The "pig people" as Ashley had called them began yelling in what sounding like a squealing pig before running off deeper into the forest.

"Where did they come from and why are they lighting the forest on fire?" Lucas asked. Hinawa wasn't sure, she was just as puzzled as her children were and the fire had now began raging through the forest, making it impossible for them to head through there.

"Will we ever get back?" Ashley asked, clinging to her Mother's hand "I don't like it out here in the dark."

"Maybe we should dig a tunnel back to tazmily and head back through there if we can't get through the forest" Claus suggested. Hinawa was about to say something to him when they suddenly heard a huge roar behind them and they looked to see a Drago stomping towards them only it didn't look like an ordinary Drago, it appeared as though it was half animal and half cyborg like someone had done something to it.

"Mommy" Ashley whispered, clinging tightly to Hinawa's arm whilst the twins both stared at the Drago as it turned to them and let out a high deafening roar before it began chasing after them and without hesitation, Hinawa scooped up Ashley and told the twins to start running.

"But it ain't gonna hurt us is it?" Claus asked "they supposed to be friendly creatures."

"Just do as I say, go" she yelled and the twins began to run and Hinawa ran along with them, a terrified Ashley in her arms whilst in the forest, Flint and Thomas were battling their way through the flame to find Lighter and his son Fuel who lived in a shack in the middle of the forest and had come across one of the strange people in the pig like uniforms releasing some strange bugs out of a box like device which were lighting more fires.

"So it's that's how the fire started" Flint whispered as the pig mask checked around to see that no one was watching and since Flint and Thomas were hiding behind a bush didn't see anyone ran off further into the forest.

"Come on, let's continue trying to find Lighter and Fuel, I think they're still trapped out here" Thomas implied "no one saw them in the town square." They continued trekking through the forest amongst the smoke and flame until they came across a man laying unconscious and the two men ran towards him.

"Lighter, can you hear me?" Thomas asked, giving the unconscious man a shake causing him to slowly open his eyes.

"Thomas, Flint" he managed to say before coughing from the smoke inhalation "Fuel, he's still at home."

"What, Fuel's still in your shack?" Thomas asked before turning to Flint "Flint, you go and help Fuel, I'll get Lighter back to the village."

"T-t-take my lumber" Lighter gasped "there's some weird creatures out here, it'll come in handy." Flint nodded and picked up the large piece of wood that was laying on the ground behind Lighter and just as he was about to head towards Lighter's shack, about three firey fire flies surrounded Flint and began to attack but he fended them off with the lumber.

"Those things are everywhere" Lighter gasped "they've been going round setting fire to the forest."

"Yeah we know, some bastard dressed like a pig let them out of this box thing and then ran off" Thomas stated as Flint headed further into the forest towards Lighter's shack and when he got there, he heard the cries of a young child.

"Help, someone help." Flint looked up to see Lighter's son Fuel, friend of the twins and Ashley shouting out the upstairs window, trapped inside the now fully burning shack and he looked down to see Flint looking back up at him "Mr. Flint, help me please, I can't get out."

"Just stay calm Fuel, I'll get you out" Flint reassured him before he broke down the door and entered the burning shack, only to be attacked by a strange flying mouse like creature that had appeared from nowhere.

"Go on, get out of it" Flint said, whacking the flying mouse away with the lumber as it dive bombed him until Flint finally managed to defeat it before heading up the stairs to find Fuel curled up in the corner of the room, crying and eyes wide with fear as flames licked through the wood work.

"Help me" Fuel cried "I can't get out."

"Just hold on, I'll get you out in just a second" Flint reassured the terrified young boy before breaking the fallen piece of roof that was trapping Fuel and scooped the kid up just as the whole house began to shake violently.

"The house is going to collapse" Fuel yelled. As pieces of the roof began to crumble, Flint quickly ran down the staircase and out the burning shack whilst still holding Fuel and out of the shack just seconds before the whole thing collapsed to the ground but both of them had made it out alive and covered in suck.

"Oh man, I'm covered in soot" Fuel implied as he examined himself before focusing his attention to Flint "you're covered in soot too just like me. At east we're still alive."

"Come on, let's take you to your dad, he'll be worried about you" Flint said as he took the kid by the hand and the pair of them ran through the still burning forest whilst up in the mountains, the Mecha Drago was still chasing after Hinawa and the kids, chased them to the edge of a cliff which led down to the stream below.

"It's a dead end" Claus said, his eyes wide with panic "what are we going to do?"

"I want you two to take your sister and jump into the stream" Hinawa told the twins, setting Ashley down on the ground as the Mecha Drago's roars grew louder, indicating that it was close by "I'll try and hold it off."

"No Mommy" Ashley cried, tears beginning to fill up her eyes "you can't, you can't."

"Ashley sweetheart "Hinawa said, kneeling down eye level with her daughter "I need you to be brave for me okay and go with your brothers." Hinawa then took Ashley over to where the twins where and crouched down in front of the three children.

"Now, I want you three to run, run as fast as you can, don't look back, just run" she instructed them.

"But what about you?" Lucas asked, his voice shaking.

"Don't worry about me, just save yourselves" she said to her children as they heard the Mecha Drago getting closer "go now, run." Claus grabbed Ashley's hand whilst Lucas took her other hand and the three siblings began to run towards the stream when they heard a loud roar followed by scream, causing the twins and Ashley to turn around and what they saw made the colour drain from their faces.

"MOMMY" Ashley screamed in horror, tears now falling down her face "NO."


End file.
